You are Very Studly, Indeed
by banannie
Summary: Draco Malfoy shows up at Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's wedding with Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley's best friend. Ginny and Draco quickly become friends. What happens next?
1. Guess What!

**A/N: First chapter. This was originally going to be two chapters, but it was pretty short so it was suggested that I combine them. So voila. Enjoy, lipschions. Alsosorry for the lack of indent. Microsoft Word went crazy on me and completely rid itself of all indications that this fic ever existed, so I had to restart it on wordpad.**

**Disclaimer: The only part of this that is owned by me is the plot. JKR owns pretty much everything else.**

It had been four days since moving in with her best friend, Blaise Zabini, and Ginny Weasley was finally going to invite the girls over for a sleepover: Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. Blaise was obviously included, being a bisexual. Gabrielle Delacour, unfortunately, was visiting her sick grandmother back in France and was unable to attend. However, that would not stop tonight from being crazy good fun.

Ginny was eating Lucky Charms when Blaise came home at 6 from working at Fred and George's Joke Shop. Blaise worked the register and Colin helped the customers. Ginny had at first wanted to work there, but her job waitressing at the Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Gabrielle was far too fun to pass up.

"Ginny, it was the biggest rash I've ever seen!" Blaise exclaimed, nearly passing out on the table.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, staring, yet interested. Blaise poured himself some cereal and began his story.

"Well, Fred and George came in to figure out where to put their new product, Sunburn Cream... The point of it is to switch it with someone's sunblock, then they'll put it on and half an hour later they'll have a rash on them that resembles sunburn. Doesn't hurt or peel, though. Anyway, while they were finding a place for it, a customer came in. And George asked him if he wanted to have a free sample of it, since he was the first one to see it. So he did, and he rubbed it all over himself, andsoon enoughhe had the rash... And it started itching him, and then it started changing colors! The kid turned into a living rainbow!" At this last word, he fainted into his cereal.

"Gross."

Ginny was about to pull Blaise out of his cereal when sheheard a knock at the door. Whoever was there just opened it and let him/herself right in.

"WE'RE HERE!" shouted a high-pitched, but clearly masculine voice. Ginny immediately recognized the voice as Colin Creevey. And by "we're", Colin meant the whole gang. Himself, Luna, and Hermione.

"Come on in!" Ginny yelled to the people standing at the door. They all flooded into the kitchen and grabbed a stool at the hexagonal island.

"So girls, anything new?" Blaise asked, still eating Lucky Charms with milk dripping off his chin and nose. Even while eating his cereal, he would hold his pinky out. Ginny thought it weird at first, but since she'd been living with Blaise, she got used to it and didn't seem to notice anymore.

"Well," Hermione said, laying her hands out flat on the table, "Ron proposed!" Colin gasped, Blaise spat out his cereal, Lunabriefly closed her eyes and flinched, and Ginny dropped the popcorn bag.

"Really!" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling. Hermione nodded, and Ginny ran over and hugged her. "Oh, Hermione! WE'LL BE SISTERS!" she exclaimed.

Once the shock of the engagement was over and everyone had taken a good look at Hermione's ring, Ginny put the popcorn bag in the microwave, and Blaise cleaned his face.

"You know, I think we need some margaritas to celebrate," Blaise suggested, just as Ginny was pouring the buttery popcorn into a blue, glass bowl. He reached in for a handful, then opened up a cabinet and grabbed five regular plastic cups, since they hadn't yet bought the_sleepover_ plastic cups.

Blaise quickly whipped up the margaritas to celebrate the wedding and made a toast to Ron and Hermione. "May you breed like test bunnies." Hermione blushed, and the table toasted the soon-to-be couple, even though Ron was not present. Then, after getting all of the guests, his roommate, and himself thoroughly sloshed, Blaise turned on the muggle karaoke machine, a housewarming gift from Ginny's father. It was time for drunken karaoke.

"If I was a rich girl! Nananananana...nanananananananana! I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl!" Ginny slurred, at least 10 seconds behind the music. Colin stumbled over and joined her for a duet. "Clean out Vivienne Westwood in my Galliano gown!" he squeaked.

By the end of the song, Colin and Ginny were swaying and drooling. Luna took over, singing 1, 2 Step to the tune of a funeral march. Blaise, Ginny, Colin, and Hermione were clapping as they watched Luna do the Macarena to 1, 2 Step set to a funeral march. It was an interesting, or rather, horrifying, sight.

Hermione was much too embarassed to sing, but Ginny and Blaise forced some more margarita into her and she started singing Dancing Queen. It was a real riot, and before Hermione finished the song, all five of the friends had passed out on the floor.


	2. Ouija and Ketchup?

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is retarded. But later you're going to find out why the Ouija board was saying the wrong date, and was actually being controlled by something other than Colin/Gabrielle's hands. I promise it will be more interesting if you leave me reviews (and if I do get a review or two, you will get the satisfaction of knowing that I pissed my pants over it!).**

**Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JKR except for the plot… by me. (;**

On Sunday, Gabrielle was finally coming home by way of a Portkey. The Portkey was Gabrielle's robe. If it had been anything else, the forgetful half-Veela wouldn't have remembered where she put it. Anything involving organization completely flustered the poor girl.

When Gabrielle got home that day, she found all five of her friends sitting in her flat playing Ouija on the living room floor, apparently waiting for her to get back. They all looked up from the board game to see the blonde girl. The entire group got up and hugged their friend to welcome her back to the country.

"Gabbie, come play with us," Colin suggested, sitting back down, pretzel style. Gabrielle kicked her shoes off and flopped down on her knees next to Blaise.

"Alright," she said, leaning her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. She watched the game with a smile.

"Luna, it's your turn." Hermione pushed the cursor towards the girl next to her.

Luna just stared at the piece of plastic in front of her. "This isn't a real cursor, you know." The entire group stared. "This is a Blirnafoon," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And the lens is not really a lens. It's his eye. The poor dear." She picked up the cursor and stroked the edge, cradling it gently in her arms. "It's just a little one, too!"

Colin rolled his eyes. "Give me that," he snapped, snatching it out of her arms. Luna shot him a threatening look and he ignored it. He put the cursor back on the board again. "When is the wedding?" he asked the board. Hermione had known the time of the wedding herself, but hadn't told anyone yet. She wanted to see when Colin thought it would be, or when he wanted it to be. She watched him trace the A, and then P, R, I, and L. Hermione shook her head.

"Actually, it's in July. I wanted to get married on the beach in the Caribbean, and Ron seems to agree."

"But Hermione," Colin argued, wide-eyed, "I barely even touched it. My hand was not moving the cursor at all!"

"It's not a cursor, I told you." Luna rolled her gigantic eyes.

"It's just plastic, you idiot." Blaise shook his head and listened intently to Hermione.

"Is that true, Colin?" Ginny asked him, bewildered by this.

"Ginny, for what reason would I ever make up something so ridiculous? It happened for real," he said, looking at the cursor in awe.

"When is the wedding?" Gabrielle asked the board, right hand on the cursor. The cursor, with sharp, quick, jerking movements, spelled out A-P-R-I-L. While on its way to each letter, Gabrielle almost fell on the board with each jerk.

All six of them stared. If Gabrielle was controlling the cursor, then she obviously would not have fallen on every letter.

Less than ten minutes later, Gabrielle's entire flat was evacuated for fear of a ghost. Gabrielle was spending the night with Blaise and Ginny at their apartment. She didn't want to be all alone in her own if there was a ghost haunting it. So while Gabrielle stayed over, Blaise, Ginny, and her made hot chocolate with marshmallows, told secrets, and slept on the couch with the Muggle television on, another gift from Ginny's father.

The next day, Blaise awoke to find Ginny and Gabrielle in the kitchen. The normally blue tiled kitchen floor was now covered in a sticky red substance, and the two girls were sliding around in bathing suits.

"Good god, what have you done, and why are you covered in ketchup!" Blaise, subconsciously making a gruesome face, gagged. Not only was the kitchen going to smell like tomato for weeks, but it was going to take three days to clean the floor.

Ginny pointed a ketchup-coated accusatory finger at him. "You're a ketchup nazi, aren't you?"

"Ginevra, I love ketchup on my French fries and my burgers." He took a deep breath. "But why is it all over our kitchen floor?"

"Well," Gabrielle answered, shuffling her feet in the red slime, "we couldn't find the Slip 'n' Slide. So we used the kitchen floor."

"And you used ketchup instead of water."

"It was better, and we didn't buy any oil yet," Ginny shrugged, "so I figured ketchup would do just as well."

"Oh, shut up." Gabrielle took her wand off the table and muttered an incantation under her breath. Instantly, the ketchup was gone. She gave Blaise the thumbs up, and he informed her that it still smelled of tomato. She rolled her eyes and muttered another incantation to herself. Instantly, the room smelled of Lemon.

"Thank you, love." Blaise patted Gabrielle's head.


	3. They're 300 Galleons a Pop!

**A/N: The next chapter (or maybe the one after that; who knows?) will be the wedding. I've got ants in my pants to introduce Draco into this. Literally or figuratively? You decide.**

**Also: Thanks to my first review. **

**Disclaimer: Everything except for the plot (by me) is owned and copyright to JKR.**

"So Hermione," Ginny stirred her latte with the straw, looking for conversation in the deathly silent kitchen, "What are the plans for your wedding?

"Well, the guests will be taking a Portkey to the Caribbean. As a huge wedding present from Harry, he's paying for the whole fiasco. The wedding is on the beach in Puerto Rico." Hermione flashed a smile. "We're going to spend the Honeymoon on the Island.

"What about the reception? The dresses? The _Maid of Honor_ and the _Best Man_? The music?" Ginny asked, stressing 'Maid of Honor' and 'Best Man'. Hermione was Ginny's female best friend and Blaise was their male best friend, so there was no doubt in her mind that she would pick Ginny as her Maid of Honor.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I forgot about that." Hermione giggled. "Want to help me plan it?" She asked Ginny this as if it wasn't that important.

"Of course!" Ginny replied, nodding furiously.

The two girls decided on checking out the dresses first. There were only two months left before the wedding, and there was not a lot of time to work with. Of course, Ginny could make it work. Living with Molly Weasley was beginning to come in handy.

And off they apparated.

"What color do you think would look best on the bridesmaids?" Hermione asked Ginny, looking at a bunch of boring white bridesmaid dresses.

"Pink," Ginny responded absently. She was staring at a strapless, pink, bridesmaid dress that was hanging on a full-body mannequin on a white table. It had ruffles on the bottom edge, and the mannequin was wearing sandals; strappy, tweed ones, with chunky, pink heels. "Hermione, look at these!"

Hermione came over and looked at the price instead of the dress.

"Ginevra. These dresses are 300 galleons a pop."

"Hermione. I don't give a flying fuck."

"Seriously, Gin. We can't get these. They're much too expensive and I have too many bridesmaids to afford them."

"Don't care. We'll split it right down the middle. I'm paying for half of this shit." She giggled.

"We still have to buy my dress and the tuxedos, dear," Hermione reminded her.

"The men are wearing them, not us. Now let's get your dress, twit."

After searching for the right dress for a little over two hours, Hermione and Ginny decided on the perfect one. It was an off-white, a cross between cream and a light shade of yellow. Then, after splitting the cost (750 each!) down the middle, not including shoes and the veil (Hermione insisted she pay at that point), the girls were ready for the Wedding.

Almost. The reception had not yet been planned. The girls realized this when they got back to Hermione's flat, which she would soon be moving out of, and into Ron's. But Hermione wanted the dresses to be a surprise to Ron, and she certainly could not keep them at his house if she was trying to hide them from him.

"So you'll play at the wedding?" Ginny asked once more, just to see if she was not hearing things.

"Yes, Ginevra. We will be there!" an irritated voice snapped, annoyed that Ginny had asked a seventh time. Hermione could hear Cho Chang slam the phone loudly from across the room.

"Good thing your houses were originally built for muggles," Ginny mused, "These tellygroan…no, fellytone, no…whatever. Anyway, they're great. I should call you on it some time."

Hermione giggled.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, love." Ginny waved and let herself out.


	4. Ron and Hermione's Wedding, AKA Sob Fest

**A/N: For anyone who read my last chapter before I fixed it, sorry about the error. Hermione's a Muggle-born and should obviously know what a telephone is, but I just wasn't paying attention. I switched the characters around so it would make sense.**

**The next chapter will be the reception. I was going to include it in this one, but I finished it at about 11:30 PM Eastern ST, and I have school tomorrow. (;**

**Disclaimer: The only part of this story that I own is the plot, making all other parts of this story owned by JKR. Yes.**

"Ginny, I look so fat in this dress! I'm going to look horrible on my way up the aisle! OH GOD GINNY! I'M SO FAT!" Hermione was bawling her eyes out in the full-length mirror in the hotel. Ginny turned around and walked over to Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, you look beautiful!"

"LOOK AT MY LEGS!" she screamed, pointing at her shins. The knee-height slit in the dress gave a view of Hermione's legs, but they didn't look the least bit fat to Ginny.

"What are you talking about, Herms? Your legs look fantastic. My legs suck. They're all freckly, I have knobby knees, there are bruises all over them, the root of the hairs shows up even after I shave, and, and… _I'm going to cry, too_! Come here so I can do your make-up before I burst into tears!"

Seconds after Ginny had magically gotten rid of Hermione's single pimple and was applying blush to her cheeks, Blaise, Colin, Luna, and Gabrielle came into the tiny room with a card-key stolen from Ron.

"Hermione!" Colin audibly gasped when he saw Hermione's dress. "Stand up, you lucky bitch! I want to see the dress."

Hermione, with one eye fully made up and the other barely lined, stood up straight to model her dress. Blaise, Luna, Colin, and Gabrielle were all clapping while Hermione did a few spins and pretended to be on a runway.

"Oh, Hermione!" Gabrielle said, remembering what the four of them had come in there to tell her, "The flower girl will be out in ten minutes. They just sent us out here to tell you."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks."

The other four left while Ginny finished Hermione's make-up.

"All done," Ginny said, putting away her make-up supplies. Hermione quickly went back to the mirror.

"Thank you, Gin-bug, you did a wonderful job." Hermione hugged her best friend. "I'm so glad you helped me do all this."

"You're welcome, dahling," Ginny patted Hermione's head.

"I'm still nervous," Hermione stated simply.

"Yes, well, get un-nervous soon."

After another five minutes of waiting, Hermione and Ginny decided to get to the wedding. They apparated to a spot near the wedding scene, and the two girls watched the flower girl, a distant cousin of Hermione's, walk up the aisle throwing red rose petals on the white carpet between the pews of beach chairs.

The girls kept waiting until it was Hermione's turn to go up with her father, who was tearing up when he took his daughter's arm. Ginny hugged Hermione one last time before she flipped her veil and walked up the aisle. Then, Ginny and Harry went to their correct spaces, being the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Ginny was watching the row where Luna, Colin, Gabrielle, Blaise, and Harry were all sitting together. Luna and Gabrielle were desperately trying to console a bawling Colin. Ginny noticed that Blaise was not there and started looking around for him. Finally, she caught sight of him next to an unfamiliar blonde man. Blaise was crying into the blonde's shoulder, quite possibly ruining the tux. While she wondered who this guy was, she was still paying attention to the ceremony.

Minutes later, it was time for the "I Do's", and Ginny was trying to choke back tears.

"You may now kiss the Bride."

At this point, Ginny burst into tears, and the mascara ran in black streaks down her cheeks. She was making no effort to clear or dry them until the mixed tears almost came in contact with her dress. She watched the 'Big Kiss' and burst into a whole new wave of tears.


	5. Cornrows?

**A/N: Thank you, reviewers. You're helping me a great deal with this fic, and I love you all. Nonsexually. MAJOR HEARTS FOR YOU GUYS.**

**Disclaimer:  Not mine. JKR's.**

The reception was being held back at the hotel, outside by the pool. Ginny was looking for Blaise and that blonde guy he was sitting with. She spotted them on the other side of the room in front of the buffet table, unmistakably—the guy he was with was the only blonde man there except for Colin, but Colin was barely five feet tall, and the stranger had to be at least six foot.

She walked over to the other side of the room, and tapped Blaise on the shoulder, interrupting their conversation.

"Who's your friend, Blaise?" she asked, looking at the stranger, then Blaise, then repeating the process.

"This is—" The guy next to him put a long, skinny finger to Blaise's mouth, silencing him, and giving Ginny a smirk. Immediately Ginny recognized him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He shook hands with Ginny, but was staring at her chest instead of her hand. Blaise noticed this, and tried to cover up his giggle with a cough. Ginny made a face when she heard the nasty sound, then took her hand back.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Malfoy raised his eyebrows—he should've recognized her as a Weasley. The freckled face and red-orange hair should've been a dead giveaway.

"I thought you were one of the Weasleys." This was a lie, but he had nothing better to say.

"Yes, well," she said, scraping some stray hair behind her ear, "I figured you were a Malfoy with that smirk." She smiled up at him innocently, being only at his shoulder.

"Do you remember when you talked Blaise into giving me cornrows for the Sixth and Seventh Year Formal?" he asked, finally finding something to talk about.

An evil grin spread across Ginny's face. "Yes, and you almost got your ass kicked Muggle-style by the gangsta's." She said this as if they were old friends or something, instead of being enemies since Hogwarts.

"You know, Draco," Blaise cut in, "those cornrows looked nice on you."

Draco shot him an icy look and he turned around and started piling things onto his plate at the buffet table.

Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting at a table in the corner. Blaise was pretending his spoon was a plane and trying to feed Malfoy with it, and he was playing along like a three-year-old child.

"You guys should be gay together, you know that?" Ginny suggested, staring. Blaise was now waving a hot dog in front of Draco's face.

"Come on, Draco, pretend it's that BITCH, Alexa, AND CHOP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF WITH YOUR TEETH!" Blaise's face was turning red and he was starting to get hysterical. Ginny wondered who Alexa was, and started giggling now that Malfoy was getting red and angry, too.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, tapping me on the shoulder with an impatient expression on his flushed face.

"I have no idea." I held my hands up.

"Alexa's the BITCH that broke Draco's heart!" Blaise responded furiously, ripping the hot dog to shreds.

"Blaise," Colin said, having apparated behind him, "you really need to calm down."

"You're right." Blaise and Draco started taking deep breaths. Ron was staring and Ginny was giggling like mad at this point.

After the reception, the guests had been sent back home by way of the Portkey, and Blaise insisted that Draco spend the night. Well, not exactly.

"DRACO! STAY WITH ME, I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Blaise screamed, holding onto Draco's ankle for dear life.

"Blaise, if you would please let go of my leg, I'll stay with you." Draco shook his leg like a dog trying to take a pee.

After the three got back to the apartment, Ginny cooked up TV dinners and popcorn while Blaise went to the nearest Muggle gas station and bought two six-packs of Heineken and Draco made a little fort in the living room.

Later on, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny were inside the tent, completely sloshed. Ginny was (loudly) humming the theme song to Saved by the Bell, and Blaise was painting a picture of the three of them, Hermione, Gabrielle, and Colin all holding hands. Ginny looked at the painting, giggled, and fell asleep on Blaise's shoulder, just as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Ginny, I like you like I like, uh…" He started to drool, and Blaise poked his temple.

"She's like, sleeping right now, but umm, you can like, call back later or something." One of Blaise's eyes was half-closed and one eye opened.

"Yeah, umm."

The two fell asleep, and none of it was remembered.


	6. You Deserve a Spanking

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They made me giggle almost as much as you hopefully giggled at my last chapter. Also—the next chapter will be the party. I was going to include it in this one but it's late and I need sleep, because I only got three hours of it last night. Apologies, loves.**

**Disclaimer: 'Sclaimin'.**

After waking up with another man's hand in his pants, Draco hurriedly apparated to his mansion. Draco had inherited his family's money and all of their land after his parents had died during the war. Unfortunately, he had no brothers or sisters so the rich bastard had way too much land and money all to himself. And then he found his old Hogwarts buddy, Blaise, and things started to go differently.

That morning, Ginny woke up to a start, finding Blaise snuggling with an unpeeled banana.

"Christ, Blaise," Ginny complained, "why are you always doing something explicit? Even when you're asleep…" she rolled her eyes and crawled out of the blankets, then stretched her aching legs. She had fallen asleep on the floor in a fetal position on her side, resulting in aching legs, back, and neck.

She went into the kitchen, staring at the pale blue tiles contrasting against her brown toe socks and purple and pink striped pajama pants. Ginny blinked her brown eyes, and opened the refrigerator. She peered inside. It was pretty much empty except for random condiments, peanut butter, some spaghetti leftovers in a Glad container, and a piece of pepperoni pizza with a bite taken out of it wrapped in some plastic wrap. She grabbed the pizza and popped it into the microwave, while she pried the lid off her leftovers and ate with a plastic fork—one of the prongs was missing, but Ginny didn't seem to notice.

Minutes later, Blaise appeared in the room with banana in hand. He was in the process of peeling it when he spotted the pizza on the table on a paper plate, sitting next to an empty paper cup.

"Ginevra, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you being my rockmate?" he asked, peeling off a piece of pepperoni and dropping it into his mouth, along with a slice of banana. _Gross_, Ginny thought. Blaise proceeded towards the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of Pepsi. He filled his cup and put the bottle back in the fridge.

Ginny didn't answer him, but giggled, and continued to eat the cold, leftover spaghetti.

"So Gin-bean," Blaise said, leaning on his elbows at the table, "would you happen to know what day it is tomorrow?" he asked, faking nonchalance.

"Of course, Blaise; tomorrow will be Saturday, July 3rd." Ginny gave him a smile, trying to make it seem as if she had no idea that the next day would be Blaise's 22nd birthday.

"Oh, good, because I was wondering what day it was tomorrow, myself." He looked considerably let down, and Ginny wondered if she should tell him about the surprise party. She decided against it, because it would just make Blaise that much more surprised when time came for his surprise birthday party. Unfortunately, Hermione would not be there for the party, due to her being on her two-week honeymoon and reproducing with Ginny's dear brother, Ron. However, Hermione promised Blaise that she would owl him his Christmas present from Puerto Rico. No one was entirely sure what she was sending him, but they all agreed that it would probably be a big, heavy book that would nearly make the owl fall from the sky.

The next day, Ginny pried Blaise off his bed and spanked him until he agreed to come to Draco's manor with her. Ginny would not tell him why, and Blaise was starting to get suspicious while she was insisting that he come, but at the same time trying to make him believe there was nothing spectacular going on.

"Blaise, please! Don't be such a baby! Come with me," Ginny insisted, furiously smacking his bottom with her spatula.

"NO! I'M TIRED!" he screeched, trying to burrow himself in his blankets.

"That's it, wanker." Ginny sighed, took a step back, and whipped out her wand. "_Accio Blaise_!"

"EEP!" he screamed, followed by a slur of obscenities.

"I told you to come with me." She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the underpants, dragging him along behind her. "Now let's get dressed, we have to be at Draco's in fifteen minutes. Thanks to you, we'll probably be late."

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was practicing his very Michael Jackson-esque dance routine with his favorite house elf, Crispy, while the other guests of the party were outside by the pool. Crispy was originally found lurking in the Malfoy Manor garden behind the bushes when Draco had first received the mansion. Crispy was also a pink color, much unlike the other House Elves, and Draco figured he was an outcast. Ever since, Crispy was the favorite of the five Malfoy elves.

Though neither Draco nor Crispy noticed, Ginny and Blaise had quietly snuck in the door and were watching the dance routine since nearly the beginning. When it was over, a sweating Draco jogged over to turn off the music. When he turned around, he was faced with a giggling Blaise and a doubled-over Ginny.

"Malfoy, I never knew," Ginny wheezed, trying to regain her composure. She wiped a tear from her eye. Draco was blushing and quickly turning beet-red in embarrassment, while Crispy was practicing one of the steps he was having trouble with.

"Crispy, please," Draco pleaded quietly. Crispy saluted Draco and awkwardly ran off into the other room.

"Well," Draco said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't you guys come with me out back to the pool? I have something I want you to see back there, Blaise," he said, making it up as he went. He had not practiced what he was going to tell Blaise when he got there, but it must have sounded plausible to Blaise because he started walking to the back of the house to exit into the back yard. Draco and Ginny followed behind.


	7. Draco has Rhythm?

**A/N: I love the reviews, loyal readers. However, this chapter might involve someone being outraged at something, because my mom just ate my fries, and I'm terribly angry. The fries that I paid for, for myself, after I bought lunch for her. However, I'll try to make this chapter fun.**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I own none of this except for the plot and JKR has to own all these beautiful, lovely characters and such makes me very sad.**

Blaise heard a muffled giggle as he slid open the glass doors and stepped out onto the porch. He shrugged it off and took a few steps forward, when Ginny, Gabrielle, Luna, Draco, and Colin all jumped up from behind various object. He realized for all of them to be hiding, it must've taken some skillful apparating so that he wouldn't notice. Ginny had sprung up from behind the Jacuzzi, Gabrielle was crouching behind the pot of a large hibiscus and was making a castle with the potting soil, using fallen leaves as windows, Colin was up in a tree, Draco was behind it, and Luna was under the disillusion charm and sitting right in front of him.

"PENIS!" they screamed. Draco had suggested they use a word a little different from surprise, since it was so cliché. They decided on using Penis. Blaise gaped.

"VAGINA!" he screamed, not knowing what else to say. He was sort of speechless, because he obviously had no idea about the surprise party Draco and Ginny had planned together.

Ginny ran up to him from her post. "Happy birthday, Blaise. Bet you thought I forgot, didn't you?"

Blaise nodded, and gave Ginny a hug. An audible 'Aww!' was heard from over Ginny's shoulder; it was all of the guests and Draco combined in a chorus, and Blaise simply held up his left hand, balled into a fist, and raised his middle finger. Blaise's crowd of friends all noticed that there was a chipped black star painted onto his fingernail.

Seconds later, Crispy, followed by the whole team of House Elves, excluding two, one of which was working the grill and the other that was packing the cooler, emerged out of the living room from the sliding doors onto the porch. Crispy and the other elves were balancing a silver tray above their heads with a light blue birthday cake on a yellow platter. It had yellow roses and read, in yellow, "Happy Birthday, Blake." Unfortunately, the elves must have misheard the name, but Blaise definitely didn't notice. Not even when he got the piece that had the 'ake' on it.

"CRISPY!" Draco bellowed, nearly choking on his chicken leg that he forgot to swallow. Or even chew, for that matter.

"Yes, master!" Crispy whispered, bowing so low that his nose hit the ground and it started to curl.

"Fetch us a round of cokes, please." Draco patted Crispy's head. "And a diet for me," he added, patting his, for the most part, flat stomach.

Crispy quickly returned with the order of drinks for the whole table. Draco gratefully took his soda and put his lips to the cold metal on the top part of the can. Luna stared.

"You know, Malfoy," she said, twiddling her thumbs, "we never knew you were into soda cans."

The man looked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" he blinked, opening the diet Coke with his thumb.

"You just kissed your soda can," Gabrielle said, making a gesture at her own coke.

"Oh." Draco paused, and let out a chortle. "Yeah, it's a habit. I like to test to see how cold it is. I don't know. I've been doing that for so long, I don't notice when I do it." He shrugged.

"Oh," said Colin, folding his hands neatly on the wooden picnic table.

Colin, Gabrielle, Luna, Ginny, and Blaise all exchanged looks with one another, but said no more.

After dinner, Blaise and Draco went into the Jacuzzi while the girls and Colin took a ride around the block on Draco's Muggle golf cart.

"Blaise," Draco said, chewing on an already-short nail, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I like Ginny a little bit. Maybe. I don't know."

"You like Ginny?" he echoed, peering at Draco through widened green eyes.

"Yes, Blaise." He sighed, relaxing his shoulders and sinking deeper into the literally steaming water.

"I should have known," said Blaise after a while. Draco gave him a confused look.

"Have I made it obvious?" he asked. Blaise wondered if he had ever seen a different expression on Draco's face other than a smirk in his entire lifetime, but kept his thought to himself.

"Well, she probably doesn't know," he said, talking slowly so he could choose the words carefully for his next sentence, "but Ginny takes notice to everything. She may or may not have felt a vibe from you, dear. For the first time in my life, I cannot answer your question." Blaise gave him a sad smile and patted his blonde counterpart on the shoulder.

"Shit," Draco muttered.


	8. It's the Gas Man!

**A/N: Sorry about being late on this chapter. I usually write a new chapter every day, but I've been sick and immobile, so I haven't written. Hopefully you'll all love this chapter, though. I based it around my lovely weekend, but made it a little more eventful so it doesn't blow. (: It's a little short, though, but, ehh... whatever.**

**Disclaimer: It depresses me terribly, but I own no part of this fan fiction except for the plot. Everything else is copyrighted by JKR.**

Draco sipped at his coffee while watching Crispy practice the dance routine. It was a boring day, for no one was around. Ginny had the flu. Blaise had the flu. Small world.

Hermione, now back from the Honeymoon, had been stopping in at Blaise and Ginny's apartment and checking on them: refilling their tissue boxes, cleaning out their vomit buckets, and handing them fallen remotes. Originally, Draco was going to volunteer to take care of them, but Hermione insisted since she had missed Blaise's birthday party.

So, Draco was forced to sit at home and look at Playwizard all alone.

Unfortunately, Crispy had hidden them for a bet. Draco had no idea where they were, and wasn't about to give Crispy twenty galleons to get them, losing the bet. Lonely and dejected (and quite near tears), Draco plopped down and put on the stereo, eager for anything that could possibly cure him of his insatiable boredom. He put his copy of 'Disintegration' in, and watched the visualization on the tiny screen. It nearly gave him a seizure, and he wondered to himself if he could possibly be epileptic, before his mind turned over to Blaise and Ginny, and then just Ginny. He thought about when they were back in Hogwarts, and Ginny was in the shadow of the Golden Trio. He liked Hermione and Ron now, after graduation, but he didn't appreciate that Ginny was always been tossed to the side.

After nearly an hour of thinking about Ginny and the occasional urge to kill himself, he finally brought himself to apparating to Blaise and Ginny's house. Clad in a gas mask, he stepped into the living room, hands on hips.

"Blaise! It's the gas man!" Ginny croaked, her voice deepened and raspy because of her hacking cough.

"Please, Ginny, it's just Hermione," Blaise whispered, not looking up to see who was standing before them.

"Actually," Draco interrupted, "it's Robert Smith."

Ginny gave him a confused look.

"Don't ask—I just listened to like, an hour of the Cure."

She nodded knowingly.

"Well, what are you doing here, lover?" Blaise asked, in the same quiet whisper as before. He must've lost his voice, Draco thought.

"I'm lonely," he admitted, straightening his brown hoody and looking at his shoes.

Ginny sat up, revealing that she was wearing a huge navy blue t-shirt. The collar had slipped over her freckled shoulder, and Draco tried not to stare. "So you visited the immobile sick people?"

"Yes, Ginny. Don't make fun of my lack of friends, alright?"

"Sorry." She smiled at him from her couch, but started coughing uncontrollably and hacked up a table spoon of yellow-green phlegm into the trash can between her and Blaise.

"Can you please do that again? It was really hot." Draco made a face and looked into the trash can, greeted by a stack of used tissues and, on top, the phlegm that Ginny had coughed up.

Ginny smacked him with her nearly-frozen pale hand. Draco flinched.

"Why is your hand, like, ice cold?" he asked, still peering into the trash can, nearly gagging.

"Hey, ignorant," Blaise called, tugging on Draco's earlobe, making him jerk to the side, "she's sick. And so am I, so go get us some Top Ramen, because Hermione hasn't come yet."

Ginny giggled, and Draco obediently waddled to the kitchen.

He took two bowls out of the cabinet and two pans out of another. He filled the pans with water and put them on the stove, then sat at the bar counter. He looked into one of the bowls for lack of anything better to do. The bowl was striped with thick, uneven lines of pale blue and navy blue. The same navy blue as Ginny's t-shirt, he noted. And then he noted that he'd been thinking about her a lot lately.

With a bowl of Ramen in each hand, Draco went back to the living room. He put the two bowls on the coffee table between them that was sitting behind the trash can. Blaise picked his up right away, but Ginny just laid there.

"Gin?" Draco asked, sitting down at the edge of her couch.

"Hmm?" she answered, sitting up.

"Your soup is done."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a while, except for Blaise's slurps, until Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny. The noodles in Blaise's mouth all fell out at once onto his lap, and he watched, not noticing. Draco would surely catch the flu now, but apparently this could not wait until she was healthy.

"Draco, I thought you didn't like girl cooties?" Ginny asked, smiling up at him.


	9. Snickerdoodles are My Favorite

After all evidence of influenza leaving Ginny, Blaise, and Draco, things were pretty much back to normal. Except for the absence of Draco in Ginny and Blaise's flat. Of course, it had only been about a week, but they were already getting lonely.

"Blaise, I'm gonna go visit Drakie for a bit," Ginny yelled from her room to Blaise, who was grabbing something from the hall closet, "So feel free to do whatever."

She popped out of the room and stared at Blaise. He was on top of the vacuum, trying to reach the top shelf. Ginny wasn't sure why he didn't just summon whatever he was trying to reach. And that reminded her—she summoned the cook book and grabbed it as it came flying down the hall.

"Okay, then, Ginny… I'll see you when you get home," he responded in a strained voice. He was standing on the tips of his toes and his fingers were barely scraping the top shelf.

"Bye."

The loud pop from Ginny apparating made Blaise fall off the vacuum. He just lay back against the wall, not feeling up to getting off the floor and trying again.

Ginny was now standing at the big oak door. This time, instead of a house elf answering the door, it was Draco. He barely had any clothes on, and Ginny giggled. One sock, boxers with a big heart on the butt, and a pink beanie made Draco look like a true ladies man.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I just say you look terrific."

"Up yours, ho. You know you can't resist my new boxers."

"I prefer the ones that are covered in light pink rhinestones."

"Well, those are nice, too."

"You betcha."

"Would you like to come in for some... tea, coffee, hot cocoa, sex?"

"What was that last one?" she asked, plastering a twisted smile on her face.

"Hot cocoa?" he suggested. "I might have said sex. Same thing."

"Actually, I have a better suggestion. Let's make cookies." She held out the cook book, followed by a giggle.

"We'll make cookies, but only if I can wear these hot pants." He patted his own butt.

"Okay, but promise you won't take them off."

"Deal."

Ten minutes later, Ginny was sitting on the counter ordering Draco around.

"Cream of tartar."

"Got it."

"Baking powder."

"Got it."

"Flour."

"Got it."

"Sugar."

"Got it."

And so on with the rest of the ingredients.

"Draco, put all the powdery ingredients in a bowl, excluding the sugar and mix them a little. I'm going to mix the butter, sugar, eggs, and milk."

"Ginny, don't you need the cook book?" Draco asked, looking terribly confused.

"I've made these 1000 times. The only reason I brought the book was for you to pick out a recipe to make," she informed him, carelessly dropping two sticks of butter into a big bowl.

"Oh." He picked up the book and flipped to 'Snickerdoodles'. Draco had never even heard of Snickerdoodles, and the sole reason he picked these cookies was because the name of them was so ridiculous.

After dropping a whole lot of flour and baking soda on the floor, Draco had finally assembled the bowl of powder and slid it along the bar counter to the bigger bowl, which was right next to the stove.

Ginny took a sip out of the jug of milk. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Ginevra."

"Thank you, dear," she said, grabbing the bowl. She pushed the mix of powder into the bowl with her hand, seeming not to care that there were measuring cups right next to her thigh, since she was sitting on the counter.

"Hold on, penis, I want to go put on a shirt. I'm freezing." Draco walked out of the kitchen and into his room. He walked into the closet, and looked through his t-shirts. Yes, the Bat Man shirt or Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Bat Man would do. He slipped the big t-shirt on and pulled on fresh socks. He slid down the hallway on his new pair of socks, nearly knocking into a little table with a bowl of glass fruit. He tripped into the kitchen and slid into Ginny's chest.

"Draco, would you mind telling me why your face is in my boobs?" She jabbed him in the neck with a perfectly manicured finger. Blaise had painted them the night before.

"I thought they were my socks," he explained in a muffled voice.

"As long as you promise to stop trying to suffocate yourself in my boobs, I'll still love you." She pulled his head up and he giggled. Ginny kissed him.

"You taste like Snickerdoodles."


	10. Gross, Malfoy Sperm!

Ginny had spent the night at Draco's house. They had both drank far too much Firewhisky after they ran out of Snickerdoodles and had been doing very explicit things, to say the least. After waking up that morning with the most horrible headache she'd ever had in her life, she rolled over and looked at Draco, who was covered with the green quilt and silver sheets.

"Hey. Ferret," Ginny grunted.

"Weaslette," Malfoy breathed.

"I think we might have had sex last night."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, we're both naked, so I thought maybe..."

"Eww, Gross!"

"AHHH! MALFOY SPERM!" Ginny screamed, and started to squirm. Draco kicked her in the leg and she stopped.

"You're pretty when you're disgusted."

"You're hot when you're trying to impregnate me."

"Impossible. I used a condom."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm going to take a bath now... and wash the lust off me." She shook her head and ripped the sheet out from under Draco. She wrapped it around herself and shuffled to the bathroom with the sheet trailing behind her. Then, after a 5 minute shower, she emerged looking like a god. A very tired, very poorly dressed god. She walked over to Draco's bed in her green hoody, pink pajama pants, and Spongebob head slippers.

"I'm going home, Mr. Malfoy."

"Send me a postcard." Draco had fallen asleep, so she just kissed him on the cheek and apparated home.

"Hello, Ginevra." Colin had slept over the previous night, and since Ginny hadn't come home, he arranged that their entire posse be there and wait for Ginny in the living room while he 'greeted' her as soon as she came home. Until Ginny was coming home, he had pulled up the computer chair right in front of the door and was sitting in it, wearing his best suit and a pair of huge black-tinted sunglasses. His hair was gelled up in the front, and he looked like someone from the Matrix or a very bad excuse for an FBI agent. Unfortunately, or rather humorously, Ginny obviously did not look nearly as sophisticated.

"Hello, Colin." She took off her slippers and tossed them to a corner.

"You didn't come home last night." He crossed his hands in his lap.

"I spent the night with Draco."

"Doing..?"

"We were drunk and fucking like rabbits." She rubbed one of her eyes and sat cross-legged on the ground. At her last sentence, the whole gang came running into the kitchen to join them.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MALFOY!" Hermione screamed, and burst into giggles, clutching Luna for support, who was also giggling like mad. Blaise slid on the tiles on his pajama pants and crashed into Ginny with a hug and was quickly joined by Gabrielle. Colin was the only one that wasn't giggling, or hugging, or being happy, or showing any emotion at all for that matter.

Ginny exchanged hugs with all of her girls and Blaise, and then sat on Colin's lap, because he obviously did not approve of this.

"Colin, my dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ginnykins, I don't really like Malfoy too much. He was a bitch in Hogwarts, and he treated me like sludge. I don't like this. I'm worried."

"Don't worry. At all, Colin. Or I'll kill you. Malfoy treats me nice, and he's a good fucker. I like him for now."

"Okay, but only because you say he's a nice lover. But if he hurts you I'll kill him." Colin raised a fist, and Ginny made him promise he'd never do that again. "But seriously, Ginny. I trust you. But the hurt and kill thing still stands." Colin squeezed Ginny in a hug.


	11. Do Me a Favor

A/N: I'm sorry about being late on all my chapters, but honestly I've been very busy, what with one of my best friends being in love with me. It's been very dramatic. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I really didn't have time to write it. Your comments will help in the direction of this story, because I'm not sure what's going to happen.

A year and a few months later, it was Christmas Eve. The entire gang was all split up into groups of two and shoved into different rooms to wrap presents. Draco and Ginny were stuffed inside the bathroom. Draco was on the toilet seat, and Ginny was sitting in the bath tub/shower combo. Blaise and Colin were in the bedroom, and Luna, Hermione, and Gabrielle were in the living room.

"Ferret, hand me the tape." Draco grabbed the Scotch tape out of the sink and tossed it to the open space between Ginny's shins, not even looking up from the box he was stuffing tissue paper into. She leaned down and grabbed it, and finished wrapping the very heavy box of condoms she had bought for Hermione.

"Hey Ginny... will you do me a favor?" Draco asked, putting the lid on the box and grabbing the nearest roll of wrapping paper.

"Sure... what?" Ginny responded, plopping a custom made Barbie doll in Colin's box. The doll had considerably large boobs, and she had bought it off eBay from two sick women named Amy and Lori. She started to wrap it in some sparkly pink paper when Draco leaned with his elbows on his knees to grab something out of the stack of presents.

He lifted a pink velvet ring box out, which was hidden under the blow-up sex doll he had purchased for Blaise, and opened it up for Ginny to see. "Marry me."


	12. Author's Note

**This is a really long author's note to tell you all why I'm such a shitty updater.**

I'm sorry for not updating, I really really am. I do promise that I'll finish this story, though. I don't want you all to get mad at me. I appreciate all of your reviews and it kept me going on this story for as long as I've been writing it

The bulk of the reason I'm not updating is my social life, and the rest is just a lack of inspiration for the story. Right now, every girl I know except for four (the only four girls in my school that I can really trust) thinks that I'm a huge slut because I'm friends with mostly boys, who coincidentally are the "hot guys" in our school. Apparently, I'm a huge flirt (which I admit to, because I can see it when I look back), but most of the time I'm joke-flirting with my really close buds. Oh, and the big thing here with thinking I'm a flirt is the sole fact that I sit at the boy table and I'm not a lesbian. Sounds like fun, right!

And after making you read that big paragraph that you most definitely don't care about, I'll make a promise. I promise I'm going to update at least 5 more times this year. HOT DOG!

Much love, bitches--

Annie


	13. APRIL! It spells APRIL!

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thanks for all your reviews and advice. Believe me,it helped and I really appreciate you guys caring so much. Now that I have a new boyfriend and all, the girls have calmed down a lot and things are pretty much under control, so hopefully you can expect more frequent updates...But don't get your hopes up.**

**So now for the story I've deprived you of... Also, it cuts off rather abruptly at the end.**

Ginny wanted to say yes without thinking, but her mother had embedded it into her mind that she must always think over her most important decisions. So she held up her index finger to Draco, implying that she needed a minute and went over a few things. She herself was a girl from a poor family, but Malfoy was rich enough to fill up the Mediterranean Sea with his huge mass of galleons. She also was so in love with him that she would shave off her eyebrows and chop off her own hands for him. Yes, this felt right.

Ginny giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Only if you marry me back."

"Will do, doll."

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was finished wrapping their gifts and were allsprawled outin the living room with the Ouija board again. While Ginny and Blaise made hot chocolate in the kitchen for everyone, they both wondered together why they hadn't just wrapped them magically, but decided that it made for a more sentimental, important gift instead of one that was carelessly wrapped in five seconds with the wave of a wand. Yes, that's what they'd tell them. 

After a few minutes, Blaise and Ginny put the mugs on a tray and brought them to the living room. Ginny found a seat in Draco's lap after putting the tray of blue mugs on the beachwood coffee table.

"It's your turn, Ginbug," Luna said, pushing the cursor over to Ginny. While they were in the kitchen, someone must have convinced her that the cursor was not really an animal and really was just a piece of plastic, because Luna was no longer stroking it.

"Okay." Ginny snickered and asked her question in her head. She put her hand on the cursor and it dashed around the board madly.

"A..." Gabrielle said.

"P..." Luna followed.

"R..." Hermione squeaked.

"I..." Blaise said, in an irritated tone.

"L, for Christ's sake! APRIL!" Draco screamed.

Everyone stared.

"Sorry."

"What did you ask?" Colin asked, patting Ginny's hand. "I remember last year when Gabrielle came home it went crazy and was like 'APRIL, BITCH!' "

At this point,Percy Weasley was entering Ginny and Blaise's apartment. He had come to share the news with Ginny thathis wife, Penelope, was pregnant.He had just walked into the living room where everyone was gathered in a circle when Ginny replied to Colin's question.

"I asked it when our wedding would be," she said calmly.

The whole room would have been quiet ifPercy had not started giggling and cheering.

"OH GINIKINS!" he sqealed, tears in his eyes, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Almost choking to death on his own fluids, he gave Ginny a very weak hug. Percy never had been the macho brother.


	14. More Author's Notage

To my lovely readers,

I know exactly what I'm going to do with this fic, so there's no worries about me stopping with it. But I've been inspired to write a new fic, featuring lots more Blaise. It's not that I've given up on this fic, because I haven't. I could finish it in a few chapters but l'm bored with it and I need a change. I promise I'll finish this one sometime this year, because I'd hate to upset you guys.

I promise you will all love the new one. It will be lovely, hysterical, and awesome. All of your wildest dreams will come true, kay? Kay. It's also in Hogwarts time, just so you know.

Chocolatelovehugskissessnickerdoodlesandsexymen,  
Annie


End file.
